


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by lesbiyawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wlw being happy and sappy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyawn/pseuds/lesbiyawn
Summary: “Could you imagine me the Divine? The silly Chantry sister who everybody in Lothering teased?”“Don’t forget the ex-bard bit!”“Who says I won’t still be one during my reign?” Leliana said, her eyes playfully darkening. “I’d be the most fearsome Divine to ever sit on the Sunburst Throne.”“Of that I have no doubt.” Kallian said, pecking Leliana on the cheek. “You’d also be the most beautiful.”





	honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation takes place after talking with Riordan but before Morrigan gives the third option.

_ **9:30 Dragon** _

Kallian thought the fire was especially intriguing tonight. The way the flames seemed to dance across the logs and change colors on a whim. 

Anything to distract her, take her away, from the suffocating silence of the room she sat in. 

Leliana was pacing - Kallian had never seen her do that before - along her bedside. She had no idea what the other woman was thinking but she could feel her thoughts escalate as she changed her pace. Slowly stalking along the floor became rapid steps, like a runner preparing to sprint. Then she’d sigh and slow her pace, returning to the methodical pacing. And the cycle would repeat. 

“I hope Eamon won’t mind some grooves in his floorboards.” 

Leliana stopped, lifting her head and meeting Kallian’s gaze. “Huh?”

“Your frantic pacing,” Kallian nodded to her feet, “has probably left marks in the wood.” 

Leliana frowned, sat herself along the edge of her bed and curled her hands along the sheets. 

“I think worn floorboards should be the least of his worries.” 

Kallian had no response. She looked away from Leliana to gaze back into the fire. 

She imagined herself standing before the Archdemon, blades foolishly drawn in a last-ditch effort to end the nightmare that had become her life. It would open its maw and scorch her down to the bone, leaving nothing but ashes. 

She tilted her head.

Did the Archdemon breathe fire? It looked like a dragon in her waking sleep but was it once? 

Perhaps she should have asked Riordan and Alistair. Along with_ when do I get an official uniform?_ and _why wasn’t dramatic sacrifice listed in the job description?_

“Should we. . .” she heard Leliana try, voice only just above a whisper. “We should talk about this, no?” 

Kallian merely bit her lip and closed her eyes. 

Talking. She had done so much of it in the past months. More than in her entire life leading up to that fated day at the alienage. 

“What is there to talk about?” 

She could feel Leliana’s eyes boring into her. She should know by now - playing dumb was Kallian’s favorite past time. 

“We can’t ignore this.” Leliana said. “We can’t pretend like everything is going to be okay!” 

“Since when have I been pretending?” Kallian shouted back, feeling her hackles rise to match her tone. “I haven’t put on an act once! Not once!” 

She did not bother to wait for Leliana’s response. Eyes still trained on the fire, Kallian let her anger flow. 

“Not in the Circle, not with the Dalish, not in Orzammar! I stood there at the Landsmeet and faced that mob - stood in front of Loghain and cut him down. I haven’t pretended once this entire time that I knew what I was doing.” 

Her breath came ragged, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. 

“Kal. . .” 

Leliana’s voice was enough. 

Her shoulders fell as her body collapsed. Kallian brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close. Her ears filled the sound of her own quiet sobbing, deafening her to the springs in the bed shifting and the gentle footsteps across the wood. 

She felt Leliana’s arms wrap around her and for the first time since her youth, she caved in and let herself cry. 

Leliana was warm and offered her a solace that she never thought possible. 

Kallian was coaxed into freeing her arms from her knees and wrapping them around Leliana, resting her head on her shoulders. 

“Let yourself cry, mon cœur,” Leliana whispered into her ear, “I’ve got you.” 

Kallian smiled, despite herself, against the now-damp cloth adorning Leliana’s shoulders. “Wonder if the Wardens of the past got to cry in their lovers’ arms right before sacrificing themselves to fight an ancient evil.” 

She laughed, though she did not find it funny. Leliana, however, bristled at the joke. Kallian wished she could take it back. 

“Please,” Leliana begged “do not make light of this matter, Kal.” 

She loosened her grip around Kallian to hold her face her right hand. She tilted her head up and their eyes met. 

“I don’t think either of us are in the mood for your jokes.” 

“It’s all I know how to do.” Kallian said, eyes seeking the floor beneath them in shame. “I panic and I laugh. I don’t strategize like a Warden. I don’t plan things out like I should.” 

She pulled herself from Leliana’s grip to sit back, squeezing her own arm to ground herself. She was here - in Eamon’s estate. Safe, if only for a moment. 

“When Connor was in trouble, I thought nothing of jeopardizing our entire mission and flinging myself into the Fade. In Denerim, I just turned myself in without thinking if you or Morrigan or anyone else would be able to save me. Maker, Leli, even before I was a Warden. I slaughtered those men because I thought of nothing else and look where it got me. I run on dumb luck and hope.” Then, quieter, “I should’ve known mine would wear out by now.” 

“But look at how far we’ve come.” Leliana said, clutching Kallian’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “We would have never made it past Lothering without you.”

“You don’t know that.” Kallian shrugged. “Besides, I was just following my gut. What leader does that?” 

“A good one.” The conviction in Leliana’s voice was enough to give pause to Kallian’s worries. “You didn’t listen to your gut. You listened to your _heart_.” 

Kallian pursed her lips and met Leliana’s eyes, momentarily losing herself in the softness of the blue she had fallen into before. 

“So what do I do now?”

“You listen to it again. What does it say?” 

If Kallian could paint Leliana in any moment, it would be the one she found herself in now. Her hair framed her face perfectly, strands of fire cradling her soft cheeks. She could see the spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, all twenty nine of them - she had counted one night while they laid in camp. 

“It says to kiss you.” 

The glimpse of surprise in Leliana’s eyes was quickly dampened by something else, something pure and addicting. 

“Then are you going to listen to it?” Kallian studied Leliana’s lips and watched as they formed into a familiar smile. 

“Who would I be to deny such a wise request from my own heart?” 

“A fool.” 

“Certainly.” 

Any more quips died on Kallian’s tongue as she closed her eyes and met Leliana in a kiss. 

For a moment, the mounting fear in her heart dissipated. There was no Archdemon, no horde of darkspawn, no sacrifice to be made. There was just Leliana and her lips, her sweet noises, her gentle touch, her honeyed scent. Kallian let herself unabashedly bask in the warmth and gayety. 

As Leliana parted, Kallian had to fight ever urge to keep from pulling her back. 

“I. . .” 

They laughed at Leliana’s speechlessness. 

“I still do that to you?” Kallian said, failing to keep her mouth from forming into the most devilish smirk. 

“Oh hush,” Leliana uttered, a tender splotch of red coating her cheeks, “_you_ were the one who wanted to kiss _me_.” 

“Well can you blame me?” 

Kallian prided herself in the growing blush on Leliana’s face. 

“Oh you-“ Leliana’s huff was quickly overcome by a laugh. She smiled and met Kallian’s eyes. “We were supposed to be having a serious talk.” 

“I’ve had enough of those to last a lifetime.” 

“I know you have, mon trésor.” 

“So then let’s do something else.” Kallian smiled. “Something fun.” 

“Something fun?” Leliana glanced at the bed behind them. “Do you really think now is the best time?” 

“Leli!” Kallian chucked. “Get your mind out of the gutter!” 

The way Leliana indignantly puffed out her chest reminded Kallian of a bird, perhaps like one of the songbirds Lady Elise had kept in her hair. 

“What am I supposed to think? Oh, why do you love to torment me!” 

“Because the face you make when I do is just too delightful.” 

“You are fiendish,” Leliana said, allowing herself a smile. “What is this ‘fun’ you have in mind?”

“When I was in the alienage, I would always have these crazy fantasies.” Kallian began, shifting closer to Leliana. “Robbing the rich and building a palace for me and my dad. Me against a mighty dragon, sword in hand. All the shem would bow at my feet. Just childish dreams, of course.” 

“Of course.” Leliana echoed with humor. 

“But those stupid dreams made surviving the alienage possible. If I thought about every bad day, every rotten meal on my plate, every new bruise my dad had after work, I would have become one of the miserable women bitchin’ about my drunk of a husband.” When a frown began to grace Leliana’s lips, Kallian pointing her chin up. “I’m here today because I never stopped having those flights of fancy.” 

There was a crease in Leliana’s brow. “So what are you proposing?” 

“I say we indulge in our fantasies.” Kallian smirked. “Think of the most preposterous situation!” 

“Like what? What could be any more preposterous than what I’ve seen in the past few weeks?” 

“Surely you know how to think of tall tales. You were a bard, after all!” 

Leliana giggled and looked away. “Yes but I did much more fighting like a warrior than singing of one.” 

“Fine then, I’ll go first.” Kallian pursued her lips, dramatically tapping her chin with her finger. “Oh! How about you find out this whole time I’ve just been a bunch of rats in a suit of armor?” 

The look of bewilderment on Leliana’s face made Kallian cackle. 

“Wh- How would that even be possible?!” 

Kallian waved her fingers. “Magic!” 

Leliana rolled her eyes as she joined in the laughter. “There’s certainly no better use of magic.” 

“But of course not!” 

“Well maybe I’ve been keeping secrets of my own,” Leliana grinned, “maybe I’m secretly a demon in disguise.” 

“You certainly are a temptress.” Kallian cupped her face. 

“And I am rather good at making you bow for me.” Leliana kissed her thumb, carefully fluttering her eyelashes. Kallian was rather good at hiding her blush but there was no mistaking the way her cheeks darkened. 

“Bow, huh?” Kallian said, composing herself. “Well maybe I’ll just become Queen of Fereldan! I could convince Alistair to hand me his crown, it’s not like he wants it anyway.”

“Oh I’m sure the people of Fereldan would have no issue with you taking the throne.” Leliana said with a smirk. 

“Well I’d be their hero!” Kallian puffed out her chest. “I’d be kissing their babies’ foreheads and sampling their finest wines and whatever else a queen is to do.” 

Leliana laughed. “I’m sure ruling is as easy as you make it sound.” 

“It’s always been in my fantasies!” 

“Well.” Leliana held her chin, pretending to be in deep consideration. “I suppose I couldn’t let you one up me. Maybe I’d have to become Empress of Orlais?” 

“Empress Leliana?” Kallian said, her smile evident in her voice. “It has a nice ring to it. Together, with us in power, Thedas would think twice before challenging us.” 

“Who said we’d be allies?” Leliana giggled at the way Kallian frowned. “I’m teasing, love. The Queen of Fereldan and Empress marrying? It’d be quite the scandal!” 

“I know how much you love those.”

Leliana swatted Kallian’s shoulder. “Oh stop!” 

Kallian grinned. “I don’t know if you’re thinking big enough, though, Leli.” 

Leliana furrowed her brows. “Big enough? What’s greater than being a ruler of one of the most powerful nations in Thedas?”

“Why becoming the Divine, of course!” 

They both broke out into laughter. 

“You’re absurd!” Leliana struggled to keep the giggles in. 

“The Orlesians would hate it!” Kallian said with a wild grin. “And that makes me love it!” 

“Could you imagine me the Divine? The silly Chantry sister who everybody in Lothering teased?” 

“Don’t forget the ex-bard bit!” 

“Who says I won’t still be one during my reign?” Leliana said, her eyes playfully darkening. “I’d be the most fearsome Divine to ever sit on the Sunburst Throne.” 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Kallian said, pecking Leliana on the cheek. “You’d also be the most beautiful.” 

They continued sharing their concocted absurdities well into the night, grasping their sides as their bodies ached with laughter. The day ahead became bearable as they held each other, whispering their love in the dark. 

_**9:42 Dragon**_

Leliana is sure she’s never seen a more beautiful sight than the one before her now. 

She stands, overlooking the Winter Palace’s courtyard and smiles. Her love is on horse back, clad in her uniform. There is a smile on her lips and a glint in her eye she hasn’t seen for years. 

It takes all her might not to dash out to greet her. She has to remind herself she is not a simple Lothering Chantry girl anymore. She is Divine Victoria, former spymaster of the Inquisition. She cannot go prancing into the arms of her love. 

But Maker, she would want nothing more. 

From the look on Kallian’s face she knows her love is fighting back the same desires. 

Kallian dismounts from her horse mere feet away from her, bowing her head.

“Your Majesty.” Leliana watches Celene give a bow in return. 

“Inquisitor Lavellan.” 

Silvhen is trying - and failing - to hide her massive grin as she bows her head. 

There is a pause as Kallian turns to her. Their eyes meet and Leliana swears her heart finally melts for good. 

How many years apart. . .how long was it since she saw those eyes. Since she heard that voice. Since she held her close to her heart. 

Kallian is not satisfied with a bow this time. She lowers herself onto one knee and dips her head. 

“Divine Victoria.” She can hear the subtle smirk in her voice, something she’d learned after all her years with her. 

“Warden Commander Tabris.” The three of them say in unison. 

There is a bark, Celene startled into stepping back a few feet. 

A familiar mabari nudges past Kallian and before anyone can stop him, the dog is nearly upon Leliana. She holds her hand out and stops him from tackling her to the ground. 

“Runt, sit!” 

The mabari whines and tilts his head before breaking out into a big smile and obeying. His small tail enthusiastically thumps against the pristine floor. 

Leliana smiles and reaches a hand out to scratch his ear. He rubs his head against her palm. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” She whispers. He gives a happy whine back.

His owner is giving her the brightest smile that Leliana feels it should be illegal. She can’t help herself, she starts to blush. 

Someone clears their throat and Leliana and Kallian are broken out of their shared reverie. Silvhen’s eyebrows are raised. 

Leliana’s eyes widen as she is reminded of _who_ and _where_ she is. She clears her own throat and shoos Runt back to Kallian. 

“Warden Commander, we have much to discuss.” Celene says, bringing them all back to task. “Please, come inside.” 

. . . 

The day is drawing to a close when she and Kallian finally earn time alone. 

Their meeting had concluded with little issue - minus Kallian’s not-so-subtle barbs at Celene to which Leliana was able to stifle her laughter. Watching the empress squirm was something she had always enjoyed.

“Divine Victoria,” Kallian greets her, “I was wondering if I could escort you back to your quarters?” 

“And what would the people say, the fabled Warden Commander walking the Divine back to her room?” 

“They could say all they wanted to.” Kallian played along. “But I would say I was only abiding by my duty to keep the Divine safe.” 

Leliana laughs. “It’s dangerous to wander the halls of the Winter Palace alone, I take it?” 

“Of course.” Kallian responds. “One could easily die of boredom.” 

The two synchronize their paces subconsciously, hands achingly mere inches away from touching. 

“I’ve also heard a few fables about a foiled assassination attempt on the Empress.” 

“Oh have you now?” Leliana inquires. “I wasn’t aware the Wardens were so well informed. I hear the Deep Roads make for terrible courier work.” 

Kallian chuckles and warmth spreads through Leliana’s chest. It has been so long since she last heard that pleasant rumble. 

“Oh no, you are quite right. But an assassination attempt on a world leader is quite a big event. Why, almost as big as a hole in the sky.” Kallian smirks. “And someone as important as myself has some connections, as you can imagine. I had one informant in particular who was rather incessant in making sure I was up to date on all Theodosian affairs.” 

Leliana’s lips are drawn into a smile instinctively. 

“I am sure that informant was doing what she felt was necessary.” 

“Oh I’m sure. Rather odd, though, I think she was rather taken with me.” 

Leliana does not stop the laugh that leaves her. “And what makes you say that, Warden Commander?”

“She had a rather bad habit of ending her letters with ‘yours, forever and always.’ A terrible giveaway, I’m afraid.” Kallian says. “And she always made sure her letters smelled of her. I’m no expert in romance but I think it’s rather obvious.” 

“Yes, it seems it was. But truly, who can blame her, Warden Commander? Any woman in Thedas would be quite lucky to have you.” 

Kallian reaches for her necklace, caressing the ring that was held there. Her smile was small but spoke volumes to her.

“It seems I must disappoint the women of Thedas, then. My heart belongs to someone already.” 

Leliana runs her thumb along her own ring. 

“She must be quite special.”

Kallian meets her eyes and Leliana swears they’re both going to cry. 

“She is.” 

A comfortable silence falls between them as they let their hands drift together, intertwining their fingers. 

“And what about you, Divine Victoria?”

“Hm?” Leliana tilts her head, asking for Kallian to continue. 

“What of your fruit?” The grin on Kallian’s face stretches from ear to ear. “Is it forbidden?” 

“You. . .” Leliana gives Kallian’s hand a tight squeeze, bending her hand up and watching as Kallian’s grin turns into a grimace. 

“Ah! Okay! Uncle!”

She yields and the two’s shared laughter fills the halls. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Kallian tries to sound teasing but Leliana notices her hesitance immediately. She nods ahead to the door to her room. 

“Something to discuss in private, hm?”

Kallian nods and the two walk in short silence together until they reach her room. Kallian opens the door for her, stepping aside so she could enter. Leliana gives a polite bow to her. 

Kallian closes the door behind her and as they hear the ‘click’, their shared act drops.

“Maker, how I’ve missed you-,“ 

“I’ve missed you, my love-,”

They smile at their antics. Kallian grabs Leliana’s wrists and pulls her close. Leliana responds by resting her forehead against Kallian’s. 

“I. . .I am. . .I just. . .” Kallian lets out a sigh. “Not enough words in the world to describe how much I missed you, Leli.” 

Leliana opens her mouth to speak but Kallian stops her. 

“Please, let me.” 

Leliana nods and closes her lips. 

“Not a day went by when I did not think of you. I saw new lands and I wanted nothing more than to have you at my side, experiencing everything with me. You were what kept me going when the nights were cold and dark. The nightmares were endless but your voice would bring me out of them. When the Calling seemed to be getting closer and closer, I reminded myself of what I would lose. _You’re_ the reason I found the cure. I could not bear to think of never seeing you again. Or meeting with you only to know it would be our last.” 

Leliana’s cheeks are damp but she isn’t sure from whose tears. 

“And I return home to hear you’re the Divine! My dearest Leliana, Divine Victoria.” Kallian sniffles. “I’m so proud of you, Leli. I trust you, more than anyone. I trust you to make things right. I’ve always believed in you and your faith, not the Chantry.” 

Kallian paused and takes a deep breath. “And-and if that means we cannot be together, then I am willing to-,”

She never gets to finish. Leliana kisses her deeply, pouring her heart into Kallian’s lips. Her hand cups Kallian’s cheek and she feels an arm wrap around her neck. 

Kallian is kissing back fervently, whimpering into her. Leliana’s whole body is overcome with a pleasant warmth she’s missed desperately. 

It isn’t until they both find themselves winded and in need of air that they stop. 

They gasp and Kallian looks shocked. 

“You. . .but you’re-,”

“I’m the Divine, yes.” Leliana says. “I know what the Maker thinks of love. If the Chantry thinks they can stop me from being with my wife, they forget who I am.” 

Kallian seems to daze off, a foolish grin on her lips. 

“What is it?”

“I’m reminded of a talk we had a long time ago. Do you remember?” Kallian asks her. “It was before I was to slay the Archdemon. It was before Morrigan made the offer and we were both rather distraught.” 

“And we played a game where we came up with absurd stories. Yes, I do remember.” Leliana smiles. 

“And I said you’d become Divine and we both laughed.”

As if obeying fate, they laughed together again. 

“Oh, Kal.” Leliana sighs.

Kallian kisses her again and she feels her smile against her lips. She pulls back and they rest their foreheads together, closing their eyes and syncing their breaths. 

“You gave me strength when I was at my lowest.” Leliana murmurs. “After Justinia’s death, I was so full of rage and pain. I felt so alone. But I remembered you were out there, fighting for our future, and I knew I couldn’t give up.”

“I’m sorry I was not there for you.” Kallian whispers. 

“It’s alright, my love,” Leliana says, “you were.” 

Kallian lifts her head and opens her eyes. “Justina would be so proud of you.” She feels Kallian’s calloused thumb swipe away at a stray tear on her cheek. 

Leliana leans in for another kiss. This time it is Kallian who is cupping her cheek, bringing her closer with her free hand. 

She slides her arms around her waist and allows their bodies to fit together perfectly, as they always have.

They both sigh and as they pull apart, Leliana’s watches Kallian’s eyes dart to the bed. She smirks. 

“We do have a lot of time to make up for.” Kallian says, stepping back and taking Leliana by the hand.

“Funny,” she says, allowing herself to be led to the foot of the bed, “I was just thinking the same thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was fluffy. This was based on a idea a friend (heyyy jenna) and me joked around with and I’m quite pleased with it.


End file.
